Ähnlichkeiten
by Fayet
Summary: Remus beobachtete Severus beim Brauen des Wolfsbanntrankes.. und auf was für Ideen Remus da so kommt. ( sorry, kein slash.. ). Ich hasse summyars.. Also: Alle Charas gehören - wie immer, und leider - J.K.R., ich verdiene leider kein Geld hieran.. please


Es ist eine Freude, ihm beim Brauen des Trankes zuzusehen. Zaubertränke waren schon in der Schule nicht mein bestes Fach. Zwar explodierte nur selten ein Kessel, aber irgendwie hat mir immer der Bezug zu diesem Fach gefehlt. Der Blick für die richtige Konsistenz, den exakten Moment, um die Zutaten zusammenzufügen. Und das Gespür, wie die Zutaten behandelt werden müssen. Ich habe immer alles kleingehackt und einfach in den Kessel geworfen. Das meine Tränke oftmals eher unter "Gift" hätten laufen müssen, ist fast schon selbstverständlich. Den anderen erging es nicht anders - ich vergesse nie Sirius Gesicht, nachdem ihm und James ein Kessel explodiert ist, weil sie zwei Zutaten aus Versehen vertauscht hatten. Und das Gesicht unsere Professors, der fast ausgerastet ist. Damals hat sich Severus einfach über uns totgelacht. Wie dämlich man sein kann, wird er sich gedacht haben. Wahrscheinlich denkt er das noch heute.  
  
Vor gut einer Stunde bin ich hier herein geplatzt. Severus war gerade damit beschäftigt, seinen Labortisch aufzuräumen, Kessel auszuwaschen. In der Luft hing ein Hauch von Pfefferminze - ich liebe diesen Geruch.  
  
"In fünf Tagen ist Vollmond. Meine Vorräte sind leer. Könntest du..?"  
  
Er hat lediglich aufgesehen.  
  
"Nichts mehr da?"  
  
Ein schnauben.  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich hier gerade Schluss machen.."  
  
Ein seufzen.  
  
"Ich bringe ihn dir in vier Stunden vorbei."  
  
Damit war ich eigentlich entlassen. Eigentlich. Nur, das es Samstag Abend war und mir ziemlich langweilig. Und, das ich eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich da an Vollmond immer so schön schluckte - schlucken musste.  
  
"Kann ich dir zusehen?"  
  
Erstauntes aufsehen. Wie überrascht man Severus Snape? Interessiere dich für seine Arbeit. Das reicht schon. Jedenfalls bei mir.  
  
"Du willst mir zusehen? Du kannst doch noch nicht einmal Einhornblut von einem Drachenzahn unterscheiden.."  
  
Ich zucke die Schultern.  
  
"Na und? Ich fasse ja nichts an.."  
  
Jetzt ist er an der Reihe, die Schulter zu zucken.  
  
"Also gut. Das wird ca. 4 Stunden dauern. Vielleicht auch etwas länger. Fass nichts an und vor allem - halt den Mund."  
  
Ich grinse, setze mich und lehne mich zurück.  
  
"Dann leg mal los."  
  
Er zuckte nur die Schultern, stellte das Wasser ab, trocknete den Kessel ab. Dann begann er, in seinem Labor herumzulaufen, und sich die Zutaten zusammen zu suchen. Als er alle zusammenhatte, kehrte er zu seinem Tisch zurück, sortierte die Behälter, füllte die Mengen, die er benötigte, ab und begann, verschiedene Dinge zu zerhacken. Wurzeln, Blätter.. Ich schnüffelte.  
  
"Hmm..riecht gut hier. Pfefferminz?"  
  
Er hält mitten in der Bewegung inne, hebt den Kopf, zieht eine Augenbraune hoch.#  
  
"Hab ich nicht gesagt, das du still sein sollst?"  
  
Schuldbewusst grinse ich ihn an. Er schaut zurück, immer noch das Messer in der Hand. Schließlich legt er es hin, geht zu einem der Schränke, greift hinein, bringt einige Blätter zum Vorschein und hält sie mir hin.  
  
"Bitte sehr."  
  
Ich runzele die Stirn, betrachte die Blätter.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
Ich habe das Gefühl, das Severus sich am liebsten die Hand an die Stirn klatschen möchte. Dann schnüffele ich.  
  
"Pfefferminz!"  
  
Strahlend nehme ich ihm die Blätter aus der Hand. Allein dadurch, das ich sie in der Hand halte, steigt der Duft in meine Nase. Woher weiß er, das der Geruch des Trankes unerträglich für meine feine Nase ist?  
  
"10 Punkte für Gryffindor."  
  
Dann geht er wieder zum Tisch. Dort nimmt er das Messer in die Hand und hackt weiter auf die Wurzel ein. Als die Zutaten alle fertig sind, fördert er einen Kessel zutage, setzt Wasser auf, wartet, bis es kocht. Dann erst kommt der komplizierte Teil.  
  
Ich würde niemals über ein solches Fingerspitzen Gefühl verfügen. Severus ist hochkonzentriert. Abwechselnd rührt er im Kessel herum, lässt Zutaten hineinfallen, rührt wieder, reguliert die Temperatur, rührt, wirft weitere Zutaten hinein. Allein die Theorie des Brauens von Zaubertränkens ist hochkompliziert. Noch mehr verwundert mich, das Severus noch nicht einmal ein Rezept benutzt. Er scheint es im Kopf zu haben. Wahrscheinlich ein Standarttrank von ihm. Soweit ich weiß, hat er ihn erfunden. Ist er nicht sogar der einzige, der ihn brauen kann?  
  
Wieder frage ich mich, was er eigentlich alles kann. Wie gut er wirklich auf seinem Gebiet ist. Natürlich, den Titel 'Meister der Zaubertränke' bekommt man nicht einfach so nachgeworfen. Man muss ihn sich erarbeiten, und nur wenigen können ihn dann am Ende wirklich ihr eigen nennen. Und man muss seinen Standart immer halten. Es gibt nicht allzu viele Meister auf diesem Gebiet. Soweit ich weiß, in England noch nicht einmal 20. Vielleicht sogar weniger. Nur wenige Schulen haben einen Meister als Lehrer im Fach Zaubertränke. Hogwarts kann sich glücklich schätzen. Sehr glücklich, sogar. Aber ist es nicht eigentlich eine Schande, des jemand wie Severus hier ist, statt irgendwo seine eigenen Forschungen zu betreiben? Natürlich, forschen kann er auch hier. Aber nur an den Wocheenden, unter Woche muss er ja unterrichten. Was hält ihn wirklich hier? Die Kinder sind es nicht. Einmal habe ich ihn gefragt, warum er sein Büro in den Kellern hat. 'Damit ich keine Fenster habe.' Ich war perplex. 'Warum sollst du keine Fenster haben?', habe ich gefragt. 'Ich werfe gerne Dinge aus Fenstern', hat er geantwortet. 'Was denn?', habe ich wieder gefragt. Er hat gelacht. 'Am liebsten Schüler'. Nein, daran liegt es auf keinen Fall. Aber warum dann? Wegen Albus? Damit er weiter für ihn Spionieren kann? Deswegen? Ich finde keine Antwort darauf. Und ich habe es mich schon oft genug gefragt.  
  
Eine kleine Verpuffung lässt mir aufschrecken. Severus schüttelt den Kopf, verzieht den Mund und stellt das Feuer ab. Dann kühlt er den Kessel mithilfe eines Zauberspruches ab, kippt den Trank teilweise in eine größere Flasche und reicht sie mir.  
  
"Danke."  
  
Er nickt nur, und beginnt seinen Platz zu säubern. Die Kessel auszuwaschen. Die Messer, die Brettchen. Er verschließt die Behälter mit den Zutaten, stellt sie wieder ordentlich zurück. Erst, als er sich die Hände abtrocknet und die Arbeitsrobe auszieht, bemerkt er, das ich immer noch da bin.  
  
"Warum bist du immer noch hier?"  
  
Er hängt die Arbeitsrobe an den Hacken und zieht sich eine seiner warmen, schwarzen Roben über. Erst jetzt stelle ich fest, das es kalt hier unten ist. Vorhin hat das Feuer unter dem Kessel noch Wärme abgegeben. Jetzt ist es erloschen.  
  
Ich drehe die Pfefferminzblätter, an denen ich immer wieder gerochen habe, zwischen den Fingern hin und her. Dann sehe ich auf.  
  
"Ich frage mich.."  
  
Ich lasse meinen Satz unvollendet, betrachte Severus. Er lehnt sich an seinen Arbeitstisch, betrachtet mich unter zwei Haarsträhnen hindurch, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen sind. Dann streicht er sie sich aus dem Blickfeld, und lässt seine rechte Hand wie zufällig auf dem linken Unterarm ruhen.  
  
"Immer hin ein Fortschritt. Du kannst fragen. Ich bin begeistert."  
  
Und da fällt es mir wieder ein. Warum er hier arbeitet. Bei Dumbeldore. Nirgends anders. Genau aus dem selben Grund, warum ich hier arbeite. Nun gut, ich mag die Kinder. Ich unterrichte gerne. Aber es gibt noch einen Grund, den wir gemeinsam haben. Wir würden niemals irgendwo anders arbeiten können. Ich nicht, weil ich ein Werwolf bin. Er, weil er ein Ex-Death Eater und Spion ist. Schlicht und ergreifend, wie die Wahrheit es meistens ist. Aber auf das einfachste kommt man meistens nicht. Niemand anderes als Dumbeldore könnte uns Einstellen. Dumbeldores Vertrauen in uns bewahrt uns vor dem Ministerium. Und ihn vor Azkaban.  
  
Ich lege den Kopf schief, grinse.  
  
"Wir haben ziemlich viel gemeinsam."  
  
Dann stehe ich auf, greife meinen Trank, bedanke mich nocheinmal und verlasse den Raum. Hinter mir lasse ich einen völlig verwirrten Severus zurück. Und mir gefällt der Gedanke. Er gefällt mir sogar sehr..  
  
_-_-_  
  
Author's Notes: Soo..wieder eine neue Story. Irgendwie habe ich in letzer Zeit einen Bären an Remus und Sev gefressen.. erst "Schwarzer Samt" und dann das hier. "Schwarzer Samt" geht natürlich weiter, keine Sorge. Das hier ist nur mal eine kleine Abwechslung. :) Ich bitte wie immer um Reviews und schöne Mails.. jaaa? Und ich entschuldige mich für den dämlichen Titel..mir ist kein besserer eingefallen. Falls ihr Titelvorschläge habt, her damit. Ich wäre bereit, den Titel nochmal zu ändern..  
  
Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit!  
  
21.08.2002 S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


End file.
